


The Funeral of Aaron Echolls

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of how logans dad was an abusive a'hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagined LoVe scene after Logan's dad's death. No one's really sure how to feel, especially not Logan or Veronica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral of Aaron Echolls

     "I'm sorry, Logan. I know this has gotta be hard." Veronica swore she wasn't sneaking, she'd expected him to hear her coming and turn around to her, but he hadn't. She looked at him, he was staring straight ahead at a dumpster across the street. The back of the funeral home was bare, cobbled stones and half-neglected shrubs separated them from the back parking lot.   
  
     "I'm an orphan, Veronica." He looked at her slow then, sad smile across his face. "He was a bastard, you know? But you only get one dad. Most of the people in there," He gestured back into the parlor, fans and journalists and half-hearted family milling about, "probably loved him more than I did. But they didn't know him, you know? He wasn't _their_ dad." Logan couldn't help but think of Keith Mars. Flawed, sure, but Veronica knew her dad loved her. Logan's dad was dead and he was sure more than ever that they'd never loved each other. Not really. Not like other people loved their dads.   
  
    "I know, Logan, I'm sorry." She tangled their pinkies, gently nudging him. "Not for him, you know? But for you. I wish he was better for you. I'd never be here for him, I'm sorry for that almost. But I'm here for you?" Uneasily, she reached up to stroke the back of his neck, baby hairs smoothed under his fingertips. She wasn't sure... how much was okay. She wasn't sure about a lot with them, but he just looked so confused.   
  
    "He tried to kill you, Veronica. He killed Lily. He killed Lily." Whispering almost, he leaned into her shoulder, tired and unsure about so much of the rest of his life. Things had to be easier with Aaron dead; how was he supposed to feel about that? He loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his pressed, white dress shirt. "Wanna go get a beer or something?"   
  
    "Yeeah... Really don't. But I'll supervise a Logan bender if you bribe me with diet coke and ice cream?"  
  
    "It's all about the bribe with you. I feel like I can do ice cream. Haven't you heard? I have an inheritance now," He offered a dark smile that could've scared her if it wasn't so familiar. She twisted her arm under his, linking them together as they walked, away from the funeral home, away from the crowd, away. 


End file.
